


A Sudden Arise

by Chumvi



Series: Ginny's Work [6]
Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chumvi/pseuds/Chumvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Royal Family wakes up to a horrible thing...a fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sudden Arise

It was a peaceful night in the Pridelands, in their den on Pride Rock, the pride was fast asleep.

 

Suddenly Simba woke up with a start, he sniffed the air then leapt up, he had smelled smoke, quickly he nudged Nala awake.

 

"Honey, get up quickly" Simba said.

 

"Simba what's wrong?" Nala mumbled sleepily.

 

"There's a fire" Simba answered.

 

Instantly Nala was wide awake and on her feet.

 

"Wake up Kiara, Kion and the lionesses and I'll wake up Kovu and we'll go to the safe cave" Simba said.

 

Nala went over to her children and shook them awake,"darlings wake up, there's a fire, we have to evacuate now" she said.

 

Kiara was up instantly,"Mom, are you sure?" She asked.

 

"Yes Kiara, now get your brother and go outside while I get the others.. Do.. Not.. Go.. Anywhere. Without me" Nala ordered.

 

Kiara picked Kion up and went outside, she stood in the entrance to the den and watched the fire consume her home, Kiara barely noticed when Kovu came up behind her, she jumped when he pressed his muzzle to her cheek.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry Honey, I didn't mean to startle you" Kovu said gently.

 

"It's all right Kovu, you didn't scare me" Kiara said.

 

She pushed her muzzle into Kovu's mane, drawing comfort from his warm familiar scent and comforting presence.

 

Kovu rasped his tongue over Kiara's ears affectionally.

 

Simba and Nala joined them outside with the rest of the pride

 

"All right everyone, Kovu and I are going to warn the animals" Simba said.

 

Nala stepped up next to her mate, "I'm going to lead the rest of you to safety" she said.

 

Kovu nuzzled Kiara and Nala, and Simba nuzzled Sarabi, Kiara, and Nala and then he led Kovu, Timon, and Pumbaa, down the slope towards the Savannah.

 

"All right.. Everyone.. Let's move" Nala said her voice wavering, Kiara silently pressed her muzzle against Nala's flank comfortingly, and they nuzzled each other, then Nala led the way to the safe cave, they had to crouch down to avoid the smoke and they couldn't talk, Kion was huddled on Vitani's back terrified.

 

Finally they reached the cave and Nala led the way inside.

 

Sarafina and Nala closed off the opening with moss and logs to keep the smoke out.

 

Kiara lifted Kion off Vitani's back and licked the top of his head comfortingly.

 

"Everyone, listen up, since it's to dangerous to go hunting, I'm afraid we're stuck here without any food untill Simba comes back, make yourself comfortable" she said.

 

She went over to her children, who were huddled in a corner of the cave, Kiara's body was curled protectively around Kion.

 

"Darlings are you ok?" She asked gently.

 

Kiara glanced up at Nala,"I'm fine Mom" she said.

 

Nala glanced down at Kion.

 

"How about you Kion, are you ok?" She asked, as she bent down and nuzzled him.

 

 

"Mama!.. I'm scared" Kion said as he buried his nose into Nala's leg.

 

"Oh Kion.. It's ok Baby" Nala said.

 

"Try and get some sleep baby's" Nala said, nuzzling her children and going to talk to Sarabi.

 

Kion burrowed deeper into Kiara's side and fell asleep.

 

Kiara gazed at him for a minute, then she heard movement at the entrance, she glanced up and instantly got up when she saw that Simba and Kovu had returned.

 

After exchanging a glance with Nala, Kiara deposited Kion with Sarafina, then she and Nala rushed to greet them.

 

When she reached them, Kiara noticed with horror that Kovu had a deep gash running down his side.

 

Kiara hurried over to him, "Honey!. Are you ok?, what happened? Kiara asked.

 

Kiara pushed her muzzle into Kovu's mane anxiously.

 

"It's ok Kiara.. It's just a gash Sweetie, I'm fine" Kovu said soothingly, he pressed his muzzle to the top of Kiara's head.

 

"Let's go home everyone" Simba said as Nala nuzzled him.

 

The Pride made their way back home, when they reached Pride Rock, they were relived to discover that it was unharmed.

 

Nala led the lionesses and Kion inside and helped them settle down after he horrifying experience, and Simba and Kiara took Kovu to see Rafiki so Rafiki could heal his would.

 

After Rafiki had done his job, hey made their way back home and went to bed.


End file.
